


Fate's Memeory.

by Alonia143



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Halloween Mask ball, Hermione isn't a employee of the Ministry of Magic, Mystery, Narcissa is pregnant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonia143/pseuds/Alonia143
Summary: What happens when a certain blonde gray eyed wizard steps into The Aura Shop? Fate always remembers and a little push isn’t that bad, isn’t it?





	Fate's Memeory.

**_ Fate’s Memory. _ **

 

**_ Summary: _ **

**_Hermione Granger didn’t want a life at the ministry. Sure, she was one of the major people who brought down Lord Voldemort but, after the battle at Hogwarts, she wanted a normal life._ **

****

**_What happens when a certain blonde gray eyed wizard steps into The Aura Shop? Fate always remembers and a little push isn’t that bad, isn’t it?_ **

 

 

* * *

_Author’s note:_

_Hello, hello!_

_I hope you like reading this. Just a one-shot. Already got enough on my plate with the Kodi Series and other fandom fics._

**Disclaimer: I do not make any money from this and the characters belong to JK Rowling.**

_The dress that Hermione first makes for Narcissa is a_ _Pretty Illusion Floor Length Red Satin Mother of the Bride Dress from the website: Trubridal dot com. If any of you wanted to know what it actually looks like._

_Narcissa’s second gown Link: h t t p s : / / cdnDOTshopifyDOTcom/s/files/1/0271/9939/products/c_0157_1DOTjpeg?v=1397217765_

****

_If you want to know what music Hermione dances to look up on YouTube: Into Your Hands. Romantic piano music._

_Also, 190 galleons (per bag mind you) is about in USA Dollars: $1,252.50 if anyone was curious._

_Please read and review,_

_Thank you!_

_Alonia143._

* * *

 

 

** Fate’s Memory: **

 

Smiling up at her shop windows, the young woman walked up and used the normal muggle key to get inside. No one was out and about. No one was here at Diagon alley just yet, but she liked it that way.

 

When she got inside, lazily looking around the rows of gowns for all ages of women and little girls, she walked to the cashier counter and then flicked her wrist as the candles and beautiful pearl and blue crystal chandlery lit up around the shop.

 

From the off glance, the young woman who owns the shop wasn’t any more than 20 years old. However, to the world that she belonged to, that sang in her blood, everyone knew who she was.

 

Her light brown hair with Carmel and blonde highlights wasn’t always so tamed at times; frizzy and sometimes bushy and her rich earth brown eyes held so much to the world round her.

 

Everyone knew who she was. At times, she really didn’t like the famed public spotlight shined on her and the other times, she just ignored it.

 

Her name was Hermione Granger.

 

One of the three of friends and heroes of the Wizarding World. Best friend of the infamous Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. First class Merlin and owns the shop: The Aura.

 

Ah yes, The Aura. All gowns for every woman and girl!

 

Hermione had been through a lot. If people that didn’t know what had happened, the muggles were completely blind to what had just passed. It was the same reason as to why she was famous and had the award.

 

The wizarding world had just gone through a massive war. A war that put wizard against wizard, witch against witch. All because someone with a lunatic mind frame put it that way. And all for what?

 

It was all about purebloods against muggleborns and it started well before Hermione was born.

 

The one wizard that everyone fears, even to this very day, was none other than Lord Voldemort.

 

In many ways, Hermione felt sorry for him. The story of him is so sad and the reason why Hermione had fought alongside her best friends. She didn’t want the wizarding world to suddenly be non-existence.

 

Lord Voldemort had a lot of followers at the beginning of the war at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. When her best friend, Harry, dueled Lord Voldemort for the final time, the followers all high tailed it to safety.

 

Soon, the dark quiet morning slowly lightened until the sun was up. Hermione didn’t realize that she had zoned out a bit, but shook her head to clear it.

 

She got all of the gowns ready for the sale that she had every week. All ranging from event gowns to little baby girl gowns. In the back of the shop, before you reached the changing rooms, there were lingerie and PJ’s with bedroom robes to match.

 

Hermione thought to have make-up within her shop; like lip gloss and blush but, she hasn’t decided upon it. She has body mist and very few legit perfumes at the cashier but, that was it.

 

She doesn’t remember that much of opening the shop, helping a mother with her daughter’s 3rd birthday or how her morning went. Hermione just knew that it was lunch and she was hungry.

 

She was just about to close the shop when someone had slipped inside.

 

“Any costumers here please know, that I am on my lunch break and have to close the shop,” she said loudly.

 

“Sorry to make you miss your lunch, Granger,” she heard that voice.

 

Spinning around, she saw Draco Malfoy standing there in his fancy suit slacks, white long sleeved suit shirt with a black matching vest with his shiny black office shoes.

 

She noticed that his was short and looked soft to touch, but Hermione wasn’t going to do something like that. He was smirking at her, like old times.

 

“What can I help you with?” she asked, walking a little closer to him.

 

“My mother wants a gown that isn’t a copy cat,” he replied back to her coolly.

 

“That is going to be hard to do. Can you give me more information?” she asked him, waving her wand as a book came floating to her.

 

“Classy. Something bright and no sleeveless gown,” he stated off.

 

Hermione ignored the low gurgle of her stomach protesting and wanting food.

 

“Does she want long sleeve? Three-quarter inch sleeve or just at the shoulder sleeve?” Hermione listed off.

 

“Off the shoulder and three-quarter inch sleeves,” Draco replied, arching an eyebrow up at her.

 

“Alright. No mermaid shape or full length? I’m trying to figure out exactly what she wants,” Hermione told him, again ignoring her stomach.

 

Draco reached into his pocket and then handed Hermione what his mother wrote down and somewhat drew.

 

“You’re the talk of some parties…you can easily figure this out,” he drawled back.

 

This made Hermione’s irritation flare to life as she took the piece of paper.

 

“Any color but black, white and orange,” she read aloud.

 

Draco remained silent.

 

“Alright. I’ll see what I can do. This will cost extra if she is asking for something unique,” she told him up front.

 

“I know, that is why I am going to ask you, just how much will this cost?” Draco replied back, arching an eyebrow up at her again.

 

“All of the gowns that I make are reasonable with pricing. Normally it would be 5 gold galleons and 3 sickles,” she said, biting her lower lip.

 

“That’s really cheap,” Draco said back.

 

“I did some math and that is the average of what a normal wizarding family will spend on,” she told him.

 

“How about this, Granger, I give you 190 galleons. And you will accept it with ease. I won’t accept ‘no’ for an answer,” Draco stated, pulled out the bag from his pocket and handed it to her.

 

Hermione wanted to protest. She couldn’t accept that much, but had no other choice as Draco pushed the smaller bag into her hand.

 

“And when I come back, that is the same amount that you will get from me,” He then said to her.

 

“But Malfoy,” she tried to voice against it.

 

“No protests,” he whispered low, softly putting his index finger on her lips.

 

 “What color?” she asked through gritted teeth.

 

“Something that won’t make my mother look like a fool. Remember, this is the Elite of Pureblood parties. I honestly think that she is sick of black,” Draco reminded Hermione.

 

“Her measurements?” Hermione asked him, knowing that she needed those.

 

Draco handed her a piece of parchment of just that.

 

“Fine. When is this party of hers?” she asked next.

 

“You have 2 days. I hope that is good enough for you to do what you need to create something for her. I’ll be back the same time to pick up the dress,” Draco said, turning around and walked out the door.

 

Hermione heavily sighed as she watched him walk back up Diagon Alley.

 

It was a bit short noticed to get something like this, but already Hermione was thinking of what kind of dress to create. She soon dashed out after closing her shop for lunch.

 

For the past 2 days Hermione had started and crumbled up pieces of drawings until she finally settled on a certain design.

 

Draco was true to his word when he showed up just like last time. This time around however, Hermione had made her lunch and had snacked on it throughout the late morning.

 

“Granger,” Draco greeted her when the shop was empty.

 

“Hello, Mr. Malfoy,” she said back, trying not to be too nervous.

 

“It’s Draco,” he commented to her.

 

“Hermione. Now that we got that out of the way, I want to show you the dress before I give it to you,” she told him, walking to the back area of the shop.

 

Draco held in a snort but followed her to the back of the shop.

 

“I went with the color red. It’s a mermaid sheer boat A-line neck, satin lace dress. The sleeves as you can see are short sleeves. Floor length of course. Will this do for her party?” she explained to Draco, worrying her lower lip.

 

Draco looked at the dress and nodded with “It will do. She may not like the color but, this color will make her look beautiful,”

 

Hermione heavily sighed and said “If she wants another color, I can make it,”

 

“No, no. You know what my mother looks like. And this dress is almost like her. Thank you…Hermione,” Draco said to her.

 

“You’re welcome…Draco,” she replied back.

 

It was very strange to say their first names to one another. They went with their last names for most of their childhood into their young adult lives during their Hogwarts days.

 

“Conney!” Draco said loudly.

 

With a loud crack, a female house elf appeared.

 

“Yes, Mister Malfoy?” she said, bowing to him.

 

“Take this dress to the manor and don’t show it mother just yet. And I want you to have tomorrow off,” Draco told her.

 

She squeaked but Draco then said “I won’t take no for an answer, Conney,”

 

She bowed low to him and then took the dress and disappeared just as she appeared.

 

Hermione looked at him in shock.

 

“Wasn’t it one of your projects during our school days?” he said back, with a light tone to his voice.

 

“Yes, it was. However, I soon found out that most house elves don’t want to be freed,” she grumbled out.

 

Draco smirked and then nodded to her before disappearing just like Conney did.

 

Hermione worried her lower lip and then shrugged. She’ll hear from Draco and his mother soon enough.

 

It wasn’t until a month later that Hermione had Draco once more slip into her shop, just before her lunch and smirking at her.

 

“Hello, Draco,” she greeted him nicely.

 

“My mother adored her gown,” he said back.

 

“Oh? I didn’t get anything stating that she did,” she told him, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

Draco looked down and then said “I didn’t know if owling you or telling you in person would be ok,”

 

“Either one would or will do. So I guess your father was alright with it?” she asked him curiously.

 

In the month that had passed, she had read a little article about the party and there was a brief mention of Lucius within it.

 

“Couldn’t take his eyes off of my mother who has done nothing but, rave about your shop. I don’t expect you to see any traffic from the higher elite pureblood families,” Draco answered, his smirk disappeared.

 

“Actually I did attend to Pansy, her mother, Blaize’s mother, the entire Greengrass family and the oldest daughter’s wedding…” she listed off to him.

 

Draco was stunned that, that many pureblooded women would seek out Hermione’s eye for fashion.

 

“Daphne is the name that you are looking for,” he said, smirking now.

 

Hermione nodded and then said “But yes, I have. Some hate mail has come in but, the fire is the best place for them,”

 

Draco chuckled low and replied “Well expect invitations to a lot of weddings then. As well as this first invitation, to my home. It’s going to be a masked party. Most of the color, I would think, will be deep reds, greens, blues and purples,”

 

Hermione’s mind was already reeling on what kind of dress she was going to wear.

 

“Thank you. Just one moment okay?” she told him, walked to the cashier and counter area as she pulled out a pen and check the yes box.

 

Draco looked confused at the device that she had but when she walked back and saw that she had checked off yes for coming and no plus one, he raised his eyebrows.

 

“So what was that, which you used?” he asked curiously.

 

“A muggle invention that holds ink within it but also acts like a quill all in one,” she simply put it to him. “It’s called a pen,”

 

“Oh,” was all Draco could to it.

 

She smiled at him and then asked “What can I do for your mother, Draco?”

 

“Something refreshing,” Draco said shaking his head “It was her words, not mine,”

 

“Something refreshing…..oh boy. Okay. How many days do I have until this party?” she asked him curiously.

 

“A whole month actually,” he replied back.

 

“Alright. What about colors? Did she say anything about that?” she asked him for more.

 

“No, this is odd even for my own mother. She had overheard that the Elite of purebloods have been talking non-stop of her gown. And believes whatever color you choose, it will be perfect for her,” Draco answered, hoping that Hermione can do this.

 

Hermione nodded and then said “Alright, though it’s a lot of faith put into me on this. Next month, though I haven’t put out any fliers out of it yet, is that you get 2 gowns half off and get 1 gown for free,”

 

Draco tilted his head and said “The price, between us, will stay the same, Granger,”

 

Heavily sighing, she nodded and then said “Alright. Come back a week before the party so that if she wants anything done to it, I can easily fix or add more,”

 

Draco nodded and then said “Thank you and see you until then,”

 

When he was gone, she quickly closed the shop up. Lunch can easily wait for the time being.

 

Hermione quickly walked over to the roaring fireplace, grabbed some floo powder and said “The Borrow!”

 

She swiftly stepped in and then was gone in a brilliant green of flames.

 

“Hermione!” Molly greeted her in shock.

 

“Sorry, Mrs. Weasley but is Harry here?” she asked her when she stepped out of the fireplace.

 

“He is outside…” she told her, unsure of what could be wrong.

 

Hermione walked out of the door and yelled “HARRY!”

 

She heard a whooshing sound and then spotted her best friend standing with his broom.

 

“Hermione. What’s wrong?” he asked her quickly.

 

“I need to talk to you about something and you can’t say anything until I have finished,” she quickly told him.

 

Harry didn’t know what to expect, though he did listen to her story.

 

Ron, Ginny and Percy hung in the air several feet up and away from the two friends. Harry nodded at the right spots and didn’t say anything until Hermione was done, looking highly stressed out.

 

“So, let me get this right,” he began trying to figure it out himself “Malfoy came to you about a month ago, asked almost demanded a dress for his mother to wear at one of her parties. Didn’t speak to you until just now on how it all went and now demands another dress from you for this Halloween party?”

 

“That would be correct, except he didn’t demand me of it. He was kind of unsure of what else to do when the other shops didn’t require what his mother wanted,” she said, looking down.

 

“Alright. And now, after this party of hers, a lot of pureblooded families; mostly that of pureblooded women and girls, are seeking your eye for fashion?” Harry continued on.

 

“Yes,” Hermione said to him again.

 

“I don’t know what to tell you, Hermione except …congratulations,” Harry sheepishly said back, blushing a bit.

 

“Harry, I have a month or so until this dress is delivered to Draco’s mother! I don’t know what it is that she’s looking for except for something new. Whatever the bloody hell that is,” Hermione exclaimed in worry.

 

“Then you have a month to come up with something. Besides, I know you can do this, Hermione. What is the one color that she wouldn’t wear?” Harry supplied back, grinning.

 

“Uhg, I knew coming to you would be no help!” she groaned at him.

 

“Well, what did you expect? I am a guy after all,” he teased her, chuckling.

 

“Not the ‘Chosen one’?” she teased him back, smiling.

 

He was up in the air and said a couple of feet above her “But I am the ‘Chosen one’,”

 

Hermione mocked glared at him as he flew off, laughing. Ginny was the one who came down and smiled at Hermione. It was then that Hermione got an idea.

 

What Ginny was wearing was a nice Quidditch outfit that she had made for her best friend. It wasn’t how the material was done, but the color.

 

“Hello Hermione,” Ginny greeted her, smiling.

 

“Hi, Ginny. How are things with your flying career?” she asked her, walked over to the redheaded young woman.

 

“Doing alright. Got a month off and just practicing,” she replied “So why are you here?”

 

So it was, yet again, that Hermione retold the story of what had been going on.

 

“I would think that something like this would be easy for you. I mean…you were always drawing into that book of yours at Hogwarts whenever you had the time to do so,” Ginny said unsure.

 

“I know,” Hermione replied back and sighed heavily.

 

“But then again, it is Malfoy that we’re talking about. I too would freak out over something like this,” Ginny supplied back.

 

Hermione nodded, staring at Ginny’s Quidditch clothes some more before looking away.

 

“I take it you won’t be staying for dinner?” Ginny asked her curiously.

 

“No, I have to get back to the shop since I’m on my lunch break now,” she replied back.

 

Ginny nodded and then said “Well, please stop by. I know my mum misses you,”

 

Things between Hermione and Ron fizzled out. They both realized that it was just the adrenaline racing through their veins when they were on the hunt to bring Lord Voldemort to a halt. Mrs. Weasley didn’t blame them for it as it was realistic thinking and had hoped that Hermione would be around the Borrow more often.

 

Hermione nodded and then said “I’ll see what I can do, but I have to go. Thank you for listening. Oh! Before I forget next month is buy 2 gowns and get 1 free, if you ever wanted one,”

 

Ginny smiled and then said “I’ll keep that in mind,”

 

Hermione nodded and then left.

 

Ron looked at Harry and Ginny asked “What the bloody hell was that all about?”

 

“Just Hermione second guessing herself,” Harry said to him.

 

“Why would she second guess herself? She’s brilliant at what she does,” Ron said back, not understanding her visit.

 

“I know, but every now and then, we all get that feeling,” Harry replied with a shrug.

 

“Come on, let’s play some more,” Percy and Ginny said at the same time.

 

For the next couple of weeks, Hermione tried and failed and tried once more to create something “refreshing”. Although, how can a gown be “refreshing” in design? It was always repeated no matter what era or wherever you went.

 

Just like she had asked Draco to come by a week before the party, she didn’t expect him to arrive in the early morning hours.

 

“Good Morning, Draco,” she greeted him tiredly.

 

“Morning,” He replied back as she shown him to the private area.

 

She revealed the gown to him and bit her lower lip in worry.

 

“This….” He began but stopped.

 

Hermione waited patiently.

 

“You are going to be in very deep demand,” he finished in awe.

 

“I hope that she will like it. I mean…I added the extra beads to the front thinking that she needed it,” she said out of fear.

 

Draco turned and stared down at the young worried woman before him.

 

“I think my father will try to have another child…” he said, looking back at the dress.

 

It was a full length, cream, short sleeve, V neck and a very beautiful gold, blue and a bit of red beads embodied on the front.

 

“Shocking to think that you might not be an only child anymore,” she joked back weakly.

 

Draco smirked and then said “I think this will do nicely for my mother. Anyway, here is the coins and I’ll see you at the party,”

 

Hermione nodded, taking the bags of coins from him again as Conney appeared, took the gown and disappeared with it.

 

Draco left Hermione alone after that.

 

 

* * *

 

It was crowded. She didn’t think it would be this crowded for a simple Halloween masquerade ball.

 

Hermione wandered around, wondering who all of these people were until she saw Harry and Ginny dancing with mesh see through masks.

 

“What are you two doing here?” she asked them curiously.

 

They both stopped and looked at her in awe.

 

“Hermione?” Ginny and Harry asked together.

 

“Yes? Still not answering my question,” she replied back.

 

“Draco had said that instead of having a closed off Elite party, his mother had invited most of us here,” Harry told her.

 

“I really love your dress, Hermione! And your mask!” Ginny said next.

 

It was a floor length dress, deep V neck and back, off the shoulder sleeves, white beaded throughout the entire mermaid dress and it was silver. Her mask was a teal with silver feathers to the side and silver lining and design on the mask itself.

 

“Thank you. Whenever I wasn’t trying to figure out that gown for Draco’s mother, I worked on this instead,” Hermione smiled back.

 

“Well, I’ll go get us some drinks,” Harry said and then disappeared into the crowd.

 

“Mum sends her love to you, Hermione,” Ginny told her as they both waited for Harry.

 

Hermione heavily sighed and said “I know. I wrote her a letter earlier this week. She sent back to me, a lot of recipes to make. And most of them are stews and soups!”

 

Ginny chuckled and said “Well she just wants you healthy,”

 

“I know. Though some of them aren’t that bad,” Hermione replied, shrugging.

 

“I think Harry is going to be head Auror at the ministry,” Ginny stated.

 

“Oh? Well… that’s great,” Hermione replied, her friend shifted.

 

“I think …he’s up to something,” Ginny said unsure.

 

“Don’t worry if he is. I bet he’s just stressed out and trying to figure it all out before admitting defeat before he comes to you. You know how he and Ron can get,” Hermione reassured her.

 

“True,” was all Ginny said.

 

“Well…I’ll leave you and Harry to your dancing. It’s great to see you having some fun, Gin,” Hermione said smiling.

 

“You as well! Merlin’s beard, Hermione. We don’t see you having fun anymore,” Ginny teased her friend.

 

“Oh, ha, ha,” Hermione retorted back.

 

She walked away after that and despite it being Halloween and everything that was happening, she could not forget what had happened in the drawing room.

 

Like a siren song, Hermione walked to that room. It was closed off to everyone else as she slipped inside and closed the door behind her.

 

It had changed a bit. The walls and floors were changed different colors, but it still held the same shape.

 

She was so busy looking at the spot to where the mad death eater, Bellatrix, had cut into her forearm, that Hermione didn’t see the mysterious wizard standing tucked into the fireplace.

 

Just out of sensation of being watched, she whirled around and pointed her wand at him.

 

He held up his hands, walking slowly over to her.

 

“What do you want?” she demanded from him.

 

Keeping silent, he bowed low. Holding his hand out for her own.

 

“A dance?” she asked him curiously.

 

He nodded and then fished out his wand, handing it to her.

 

Hermione arched a slender eyebrow up at this, but shook her head ‘no’ and put her own wand away.

 

The mysterious wizard looked confused at her but, then bowed to her again.

 

She curtsied back and gently took his hand.

 

He was taller than herself, probably 6 feet tall. His mask covered all of his face and hair. Only his gray eyes shined back. It was also very strange to Hermione that he was matching her own gown in color: silver, but it also matched his eyes.

 

Hermione didn’t realize that they were dancing. She didn’t stumble or fall over herself as they danced in a slow waltz around the drawing room.

 

“Do I know you?” she asked the wizard.

 

He nodded just once.

 

“Alright. I guess you won’t tell me your name?” she asked him again.

 

He shook his head ‘no’.

 

“Did we go to Hogwarts together?” she asked next.

 

‘Yes’.

 

“Same year or older or younger?” she asked him.

 

The wizard just looked at her as if to say ‘you really want me to answer that?’

 

“Same year?” she asked him again.

 

He nodded ‘yes’ once.

 

“Hmm…” she hummed, trying to figure this wizard out.

 

Very gently, he twirled her under his arched arm and swallowed nervously.

 

“It’s strange to be back in this room. To be dancing with someone that I don’t know who it might be,” she commented after a bit.

 

He looked down curiously into her warm bright brown eyes.

 

“While Harry and us were on the run and bringing down Lord Voldemort, we got caught and brought here. I was tortured in this very room by Draco’s mad aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange,” she said seriously.

 

The wizard had stopped them dancing, looking down at her.

 

“I know that you wouldn’t understand…just that it’s just so strange to be back in this room. Being replaced with a much… happier memory,” she commented, trying to ease the sudden awkwardness.

 

The wizard before her, very gently cupped her face with his slender long fingers and softly pressed his forehead to hers; mask and all.

 

He pulled away, bowed to her again as she smiled softly at him.

 

Once again, they were dancing the waltz to the music; the same area where the light was coming from.

 

Hermione very gently closed the space between her and the wizard, resting her head against his chest. His arms very carefully, wrapped around her waist.

 

“I don’t know where that boy has gotten to, Cissy!” they both heard from a joining door in a different hallway.

 

“Lu, you have to go and find him. I need to tell Miss Granger how much I love these gowns!” Hermione heard Draco’s mother say back.

 

“I don’t know how that boy of ours always know how to get Miss Granger to make you look twenty years younger…but he does,” Lucius said as Hermione tried not to gag.

 

 A soft snort came from the wizard as Hermione snickered.

 

“What was that sound?” Narcissa asked and the wizard held still.

 

“Probably the many house elves that we have dear,” Lucius drawled, you almost see him sneer.

 

“Must be. Come along now, we have to go make our speech and hopefully, I can thank Miss Granger in person. Do you actually believe that Draco did say thank you to her yet?” Narcissa said, her voice fading away.

 

“That I do not know, but we do owe her a great deal,” Lucius said next, both far away from the door now.

 

The wizard sighed with relief and then turned to Hermione.

 

“Of course he did, why would Draco not say how thankful he is that I made that gown for his mother?” Hermione whispered aloud, confused.

 

The wizard was gazing at her before they heard clapping, but he made no move to walk towards wherever Narcissa and Lucius were at.

 

“Good evening. I hope that all of you are doing well here and that the party will continue until 11PM. Please feel free to get refreshments and food. Thank you and Happy Halloween,” Narcissa said to them all.

 

There was more clapping but soon a lot of voices.

 

The Wizard turned towards Hermione, leaned down and very boldly kissed her on the lips.

 

Hermione gasped at the sudden Kiss upon her lips.

 

He pulled away from her and walking out of the room.

 

“Ah! Draco darling,” she heard from the hallway.

 

“Evening Mother,” he replied back.

 

“You look dashing as ever. Oh my little boy isn’t so little anymore,” she cooed at him.

 

“Nor am I a boy,” he huffed back.

 

“Have you seen Miss Granger at all?” Narcissa asked him curiously.

 

There was a pause and “No, I haven’t. If I do see her, I’ll pass along that you wanted to speak with her,”

 

“Draco, you don’t think? That she… _that_ …room?” Narcissa asked as Hermione felt the eyes of Narcissa Malfoy on the room.

 

“Only one way to find out,” Draco said and the door opened.

 

Hermione stood rooted to the spot, nervously.

 

“Miss Granger,” Narcissa greeted her, slowly walked into the drawing room.

 

“Mrs. Malfoy….” Hermione replied but looked over at Draco.

 

He had gray slacks, gray long sleeves shirt with a black cloak as his mask was close to her mystery wizard.

 

“I am sorry for what happened that day,” Narcissa said, pulling Hermione’s attention back to her.

 

“It’s not your fault. I thought that by coming here, it would help …heal what had happened that day,” Hermione said, walked slowly over to the matriarch.

 

Narcissa nodded and then said “Thank you for making these gowns for me. I am afraid that Lucius wants another child soon,”

 

 Hermione looked at her and asked politely as possible “Are you pregnant?”

 

“Indeed, I am,” Narcissa said with a knowing smile.

 

Draco looked at his mother and asked “Are you serious Mother?”

 

“Yes, Draco I am. I hoped that with the measurements that I supplied to you to give to Miss Granger, that it would hide the bump for now,” she told him softly.

 

“But…” Draco swallowed.

 

“Do not worry; you will be the head of the estate and Manor. When either your father or I pass on, you will both split the money. Now enough of this serious talk. Miss Granger, will you please dance with my son?” Narcissa asked Hermione with a polite smile.

 

“Of course and congratulations,” Hermione replied, not knowing what else to say.

 

Narcissa nodded and walked out of the room.

 

Draco walked over to Hermione, took her hand and then bowed to her.

 

“Was it you that was dancing with me earlier?” She asked him curiously.

 

Draco stared into her eyes and whispered “If it was, will you please dance with me?”

 

Hermione nodded and they began to dance.

 

The hours seem to fly by as the two danced in the drawing room. Draco had a couch be brought in by the other house elves and refreshments brought in.

 

Draco was sitting next to Hermione when the clock in the room chimed 11PM.

 

“I better get going,” Hermione said, feeling like she should abide to Narcissa’s wishes.

 

“Next week, meet up with me at the Leaky Cauldron. I can buy you lunch,” Draco said, stood up and looked at her.

 

Hermione stood up and then smiled “Sure. I can’t wait. I hope your mother’s pregnancy goes well,”

 

“Same here. If at all, she’s hoping for a baby girl,” Draco sniffed.

 

Hermione chuckled and said “And to think, under all that thick armor, there is a golden heart,”

 

Draco sneered at this as it only made Hermione laugh more.

 

Hermione was shown to the apparition spot.

 

Draco then said “Thank you for tonight and what you have done for my mother,”

 

“You’re welcome Draco,” she replied and then softly kissed him on the lips.

 

Draco returned the kiss back. Hermione pulled away, smiling at him.

 

With a loud crack, she was gone.

 

Draco couldn’t help the soft smile on his face and walked back inside Malfoy Manor, whistling happily. He couldn’t wait for that lunch date next week with her. Then again, he couldn’t believe that he kissed her three times in one night either.

 

**_ FIN. _ **


End file.
